DEATH after BOLPOIN?
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE /Namja cantik itu berdiri, "KAU!" tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Yunho / Drabble Fic / Wanna RnR? GOMAWOO!


_**Pinjam bolpin = Mati?**_

**..**

**..**

**A Screenpalys Fic,  
KishiZhera Present :**

**DEATH after BOLPOIN**

**..**

_**Main chara : YUNJAE  
Disclaimer : Umma dan Appa itu saling memiliki.**_

**HAPPY READINGGGG~  
#bows#**

**..**

**..**

Si Kim sulung tampak gugup sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang berhadapan dengan guru matematika paling _killer_, Ahra songsaengnim. Karena dia belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan wanita menor itu, kemarin. Janjinya akan dikumpulkan pagi ini, namun karena dia kelupaan, jadinya ya seperti ini.

"Ah, _Mi_-_mianhaeyo_, _songsaengnim_.." Jaejoong berkata gugup.

"Ok, kali ini saya maafkan, Jaejoong-shhi. Tetapi, setelah ini, kau harus segera pergi ke kelasmu dan mengerjakan PR-nya. Kumpulkan waktu pulang sekolah."

Jaejoong bernafas lega. Entah kenapa kali ini wanita itu bisa baik padanya. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau Ahra songsaengnim itu sangat amat membenci Jaejoong. Alasannya klise, hanya karena namja cantik itu merupakan pacar Yunho, murid yang dia sukai. Aigoo~

**BRAKK!**

Pintu kelas IX I terbuka dan memperlihatkan Jaejoong yang ngos-ngosan di depan kelas. Yunho yang berada di bangku pojok depan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju pacarnya, Kim Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum sambil menepuk bangku kosong si sampingnya.

"Sini.." katanya ramah.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Namja itu sedikit berlari ke arah Yunho dan segera duduk lalu mengeluarkan buku PR MTK-nya dan berbalik lagi hendak mengambil tempat pensilnya.

Sesaat Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Dimana dia letakkan Kiri-Kiri, tempat pensilnya yang bergambar gajah itu? Apakah ketinggalan? Aigoo~ Jaejoong mengusap mukanya keras. Kenapa hari ini dia bisa sial sekali, sih?

Jaejoong berbalik lagi menghadap Yunho, "Yunn.."

Yunho yang masih setia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong, hanya berdehem, "Hm?"

"Pinjam pulpennya. Kau lihat? KIri-Kiri ketinggalan, dan aku harus segera mengerjakan PR ini. Pinjam ya?" Jaejoong memelas.

"Hahh.. kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa bisa sampai ketinggalan?" Yunho menghela nafas.

"Itu ka-"

Sebelum Jaejoong mengelak, Yunho kembali menimpali, "**Kalau tidak bawa pulpen, kau tidak akan mencatat**."

"Tap-"

"**Kalau tidak mencatat, kau tidak akan punya catatan!"**

"Aku hany-"

"**Kalau kau tidak punya catatan, kau tidak akan belajar!"**

"Ini ka-"

"**Kalau kau tidak belajar, kau akan bodoh dan tidak bisa lulus!"** Yunho mangut-mangut.

"Yun! A-"

"**Kalau tidak lulus, kau tidak akan punya ijazah!"**

"…"

"**Kalau tidak punya ijazah, itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa bekerja!"**

"Hanya pin-"

"**Kalau tidak bekerja, kau tidak bisa makan.."**

"Pin-"

"**Kalau tidak makan, kau akan kurus dan jelek!"**

"…"

"**Kalau jelek, sama dengan tidak akan menikah.."**

"Y-Yun-"

"**Tidak menikah, artinya kau akan sendirian, Jae.."**

"Aku ti-"

"**Kalau sendirian, kemungkinan besar akan depresi berat.."**

"Apa hub-"

"**Depresi, sama dengan mati.."** Yunho berdehem sebentar, tanpa memperhatikan raut muka Jaejoong yang sudah kusut daritadi.

"**Intinya, kalau tidak punya pulpen, bisa mati. Kau tau hal it-"**

**BRAAKKK! **

Jaejoong menggebrak mejanya keras. Dia sudah hampir memangis sekarang. Memang apa salahnya? Dia hanya ingin meminjam bolpoin, namun yang dia dapat malah seperti sumpah dari pacarnya, Jung Yunho.

Namja cantik itu berdiri, "KAU!" tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Yunho.

"KAU INI NIAT UNTUK KASIH PINJAM PULPEN GAK SIH? KALAU TIDAK MAU, BILANG SAJA DARITADI! KENAPA HARUS MENCERAMAHIKU JUGA! DASAR PABOOO!"

Sukses.

Yunho yang mendadak tuli, ditinggalkan Jaejoong keluar kelas dengan kaki namja cantik itu yang menghentak-hentak ke lantai.

..

**END**

* * *

Aigoo~

Anneyong hanseyoo…

Zhera kemabli bawadrabble. Eh, mau nanya nih, kan yang di fic NERVOUSness itu banyak yang minta NC. Berhubung Zhera belum pernah bikin NC. Kasih tau rahasia bikin NC dong..

Masa nih ya, kemarin waktu nulis, sampai tengah-tenagh mendadak BLANK!

Bingung juga, si yunppa harus ngapain?

Terus Jaemma juga harus ngapain?

Aisshh.. sulit deh, jadi kayaknya harus nungguin dulu, chingu deul. Makasih juga udah berkenan nge-fave, nge review, nge-baca n nge-alaret fic Zhera. Gomawo nee~

Jadi, berkenan review?


End file.
